blazblue_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Totomi Yakuza
Totomi Yakuza is the Winter Aquarius, one of the four seats of command, of the Civis Circulus Maris. He's a playable character in Core's Will. Information King of Braves Timeline Totomi was born in 2202, a year after the events of CR, IF, and CE, and son to unknown parents. Somewhere between 2202 and 2211, someone marked "XIII" on his left shoulder-blade, though that person is unknown. His family was apparently friends with both Blue's and Moreno's family's, having known each other since they were three. Totomi envied Blue for just being the daughter of Kiba, The King of Braves. Before Blue's leave from military school, the three hung out with each other everyday until Blue's leaving. After that, Totomi and Moreno barely talked to each other until graduating from it and joining the Civis Circulus Maris a month later. Somehow, due to Totomi's sense of justice and leadership, equal to Kiba's, he became the Winter Aquarius, one of the four seats of supreme command. He managed to get Moreno a promotion as the Summer Aquarius when the current one was dying of Seithr poisoning, but she declined on the basis that she belonged on the frontline. During Century's Aria, he does nothing as merely watches everything possible from Ōkoto with Moreno with him, deciding if to take the deal or not. It's during this that he found out about the Four Horsemen of Death, and their plans from surveillance footage with Gale XIV explaining. After hearing over everything and seeing everything, he decides to both to go to Kagusuchi with Moreno and keep everything about the Horsemen of Death secret from the world, only Gale, himself and Moreno knowing. Walpurgisnacht Timeline Totomi of the Walpurgisnact Timeline is the same to his King of Braves Timeline counterpart, but with the existence of the King of Braves and his bloodline erased, he instead idolized Ragna the Bloodedge, but still became the 5th Winter Aquarius after Jin Kisaragi. He brought many innovations to the Civis Circulus Maris' ways, and because of that and his many achievements, he became the Vertumnus, the supreme leader of the CCM. He married Moreno and kept control over the CCM until he died of seithr poisoning. He put a system in place where the role of Vertumnus would be spread to five families, slightly like the Duodecim from the NOL's time, and he called them the Quinctus. Legacy He became famous as the Last Vertumnus and a holiday was made on the day of his death, April 30th. His Quinctus system has lasted by 2499AD. Personality He's a calm, collected man, always cool in any situation except any situation involving anyone he cares for. He is unwilling to sacrifice anyone to even save his own life. Appearance He has spiky brown hair, with golden eyes, with the number "XIII" scared on his left shoulder-blade. He wears a sleeveless shirt, with dog-tags around his neck. He also wears a long black trench-coat, with the "XIII" repeated on it. He wears pure black pants, with belts strapped around the legs. He wears two black gloves with the same "XIII" on the back, which extend out blades from the fingers. In 10 Years Later, he still has his spiky brown hair, though it's slightly shorter. He wears a shirt with what becomes his crest on both the front and back. He also wears pure black shorts reaching the knees. He has his "XIII" mark on his left shoulder-blade still. Powers and Abilities His Ars Armagus is the Aqua Paradísi, a water/ice based Ars able to manipulate both water and ice as the user wishes. He knows very little Kung Fu, having learned briefly from Moreno, though he barely knows what he's doing at all. Movelist */Movelist/ Musical Themes *'Forever' - Totomi's theme Stages *'Death's Coldest Side' - the wind that blow across is that of a graveyard Titles Arcade Story *''/Bonds are Forever/'' Quotes *''Main article: /Quotes/'' Trivia *The "XIII" mark on his left shoulder-blade is the roman number for 13. The 13th number in the Major Arcana is Death. **This opposes what he is, as he cares for everything and would rather die than kill the innocent. Navigation Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:B-tier Character Category:Male Character